Blood Pearls
by Written-Anonymously
Summary: /Mermaids, noun, a fictitious or mythical half-human sea creature./ A mischievous merman, a bitter and lonely human… and a prom after party at a luxurious beach house. What do they all have in common? Why fate, of course! (Co-written with CreativeWritingSoul)
1. Blood Pearls: I

**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do not claim to own Bratz or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. We own nothing but our own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:** _/Mermaids, noun, a fictitious or mythical half-human sea creature./_ A mischievous merman, a bitter and lonely human… and a prom after party at a luxurious beach house. What do they all have in common? Why fate, of course! **  
**

 **Warning(s):** M-Slash. Coarse Language. Violence. Mature Themes. **  
**

 **Genre(s):** Fantasy / Drama / Romance **  
**

 **Pairing(s):** Cameron x Penn, Dylan x Yamit, other mixed pairings. **  
**

 **Rating:** T, for now.

 **Author's Note(s):**

 _CreativeWritingSoul – Hi everyone! It's been awhile since we have put up a collaboration story in the Bratz section. I believe our most recent collab was Masquerade. Before that? Once Bitten, Twice Shy. We have also collaborated on a Monster High fanfic titled, 'Vanishing Act'. Check them out! Anyway, I can't speak for the both of us but I'm quite excited about this one. We just started working on it recently but I can feel it's gonna be a good one, so hang on tight. Don't forget to read and review, it's greatly appreciated. Many thanks, please enjoy!_

 _Written-Anonymously – Oh my goodness, it feel amazing to be writing with of my best friends. You guys have no idea how excited I am for this story. I also really thankful for CreativeWritingSoul for letting me talk them into writing with me, who was only going to beta it until I flashed my sexy smile and batted my eye lashes. Anyways guys, please give us your input on the story by reviewing and please enjoy._

 **Blood Pearls**

 **I**

The waves crashed against the shore and the smell of salt water present in the air. The sun had begun to set on a warm summer day. A few families gathered their items and children from the fun-filled day at the beach. From behind a large rock a pair of eyes watched the people walk about the shore leaving only footprints behind them. He desperately wished that he could join them, to go wherever they were going. Deep down he knew this wasn't an option for him. For one... his father would never allow it. For two... he had a responsibility to his family that he couldn't just run away from.

There was a familiar noise that peaked his attention. It sounded like wind playing with tree branches to mortals, but to his kind… that was his warning to return home immediately. It was a distinct signal to all merfolk that there would be a council meeting about to take place. He took one last breath of the salty air and dove under the water. Penn swam deep into the clear blue water until the coral castle came into view, part of his heart broke upon seeing his home and the coral near-dead.

He was surprised to see his father there waiting for him. He knew the drill enough by now to know that he had most definitely been caught. "Hey dad..." he greeted nervously as he waited for his dad to begin yelling.

"Son." He greeted the younger in return. He didn't want to have this conversation. The reefs had ears after all… one could never be too careful whom was listening in. "Come. Don't keep your mother waiting."

"Yes, sir." He answered his father and followed close behind. He hoped his father would punish him instead of getting his mother involved.

They swam the rest of the way in silence. Penn was so used to this he kept his gaze away from the guards as they passed. They were also familiar with the 'aisle of shame' he swam to the Ruler every few days. The Ruler… also happened to be his birth giver.

"Penn." The way she spoke his name in such coldness made him roll his eyes.

"Greetings, birth giver." The young lad said as he wore a devilish smile upon his face. "So what's it this time? Maybe to my room to think about where I shouldn't go… again?" he questioned, cockily.

She narrowed her eyes and left the sitting position on her throne to descend down to her son. She cupped his chin in her beautifully webbed fingers. "My child… my youngest child. If I didn't know better… I would think you aspire to be exiled."

A few gasps from the royal court could be heard around the room, surely no merperson would want to live their life like that! "Well I would prefer not to be, but at the same I'm tired of being groomed for the throne. I don't want this." He stated bluntly. "I never did."

She heaved a dramatic sigh. "Listen to me," she turned her back to him, though he had seen it numerous times before. It was her defense mechanism when he began to upset her. "you have _no_ choice. You are to be groomed for the throne." She turned around with her chin held high. She was a royal sight to behold in all her bold beauty. "When merfolk look at a Kingdom… what do they see?" She asked him sternly.

"Samudra..." The father of the disobedient child cut in. "Sammy… please."

"Tethys. I did not address you." She barked at him, though he knew not to take it too personally. She was on guard as Ruler. She meant no harm… only to protect those she loved. Why didn't Penn understand that? She scolded him out of love, not want to make the remainder of his life expectancy miserable. "Penn. What do they see?"

"A stereotypical strong male leader." He stated casting his gaze towards the floor, hands clasped together in front of his form.

"Precisely. Penn, this is your life." She told him. They had been through this many times prior that she felt she was wasting her words going over it yet again. "Do you want everyone in _your_ Kingdom to turn into sea foam? Do you want them to grow starving? Scrounging for food… eating one another for survival?"

"Some of us are herbivores, dear." Tethys stated, earning himself a hard glare from his wife.

"Tethys!"

"I apologize, m'lady."

"I accept your apology." Samudra had fallen for a peasant and chose to start her family with him. She wasn't supposed to rule but she was the only heir, of the previous Ruler's blood to the throne, hence why she ruled currently. "Penn… sometimes making sacrifices of your own for a greater good is the righteous path."

"No." He snapped his gaze towards his birth giver. "I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone." He hastily brushed his bangs that had floated in his face out of the way. "I just don't understand why I can't have a little fun before I'm chained to the throne until _I_ turn into sea foam!" The raven-haired male shouted at his birth giver.

She rubbed her temples as they throbbed. Why was this child so difficult? She birthed and raised six others. Six! And he, the seventh born, proved to be the most difficult. "Because, Penn… what you call 'having fun' is what will kill you if you aren't careful!" Samudra near-growled. "Do you think I'm foolish boy? Do you think I'm unaware of your 'adventures'?"

He remained there in pure shock, he honestly thought he had gotten away with everything. "What... how?" Penn then looked at his father with pain in his eyes, knowing he was the only one he ever told about what he had seen on the surface.

Unfortunately the bond of secrecy had to break at some point. Tethys couldn't go on lying to his wife any further. Though to his surprise as well, she caught on earlier than he expected her to. He also thought they were doing well.

Samudra did _not_ want to take the conversation this deep… but she knew she had to. "Should I consider you already sea foam, Penn? Should I just tell myself that you're already dead?"

Tethys stared in disbelief. Did she really go there with their son? "Samudra, that _is_ enough!"

"No, Tethys, it isn't! Because Penn doesn't understand the consequences of what could happen to him!" She smashed a delicate, decorative seashell with a powerful swing of her tail. The 'smash' made both men in trouble cringe.

"Telling our boy he's already dead to you, isn't the best way to show your love, Sam!"

She was fighting back the rough stinging sensation behind her eyes. Neither one of them seemed to understand why she was upset. Afraid… scared, terrified to lose them. "You two stubborn mules don't understand." She cleared her throat, refusing to cry. Not now. "If I lost you both, I'd have nothing left. Nothing… worth existing for."

"Stop it!" Penn screamed at both of them, he never meant to cause this fight between them. "Just stop it. Please." The young lad repeated himself. "You guys shouldn't be fighting... over me. I'm not worth it." By now he was staring at the throne, that one day soon would be his. "I will try to be the best heir you have, as long as you guys stop fighting." Penn tried to bargain with them.

Samudra hugged Penn tightly. He couldn't escape her grasp even if he tried his hardest. "We weren't fighting… we were disagreeing. You would tremble if you witnessed a true fight between your father and I."

Tethys gave an irritated sigh of his own now. "Would you just take the boy's sympathy Sam? Would it kill you?"

She stayed quiet and hugged her one and only son. She parted the hug and caressed his cheek gently. "Go. Return to your chamber at once." She demanded it despite her soft voice.

"Yes ma'am." The young merman replied before turning his back toward his parents. He glanced over his shoulder one last time at the sturdy throne. A small sigh passed his lips as he swam for the exit. Penn wanted nothing more than to go back into the open ocean.


	2. Blood Pearls: II

**Blood Pearls**

 **II**

It was hard to believe that yesterday everyone in their grade had graduated high school this year! Phoebe was valedictorian and she honored her graduating peers with a beautiful year-end speech about some getting married to their high school sweethearts and living happily ever afters. Some would go on to travel around the world, some might leave this place and never look back. Whatever they were doing, they'd be doing together. Friends might stick together, reality being life would take them in different directions.

One thing was for sure… that they'd remember their graduating day for the rest of their lives. Most importantly, prom night! She was head of the school council and they had a pretty good thing planned. Their theme was 'Jungle Escape'. "Hiya girlfriend," Geneva caught up to Phoebe and walked with her. "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

She giggled. "To get a french mani and pedi before getting into my exclusive _Mori Lee_ A-line with an accentuated sweetheart neckline, prom dress!"

Geneva grinned. "Damn, that's precise hon."

Phoebe nodded eagerly. "Absolutely, and it's cougar printed. _J_ _ust_ representing our 'Jungle Escape' theme to the best of my ability."

Geneva tapped an acrylic nail on her own nose in thought. "And… what about Bryce?"

"Oh he has a matching tie, don't you worry." The girls laughed until they bumped into Iden.

"Hi honey's!" He greeted them flamboyantly. "Y'all best be coming to my exclusive ditch-prom party."

"Ditch prom?" Phoebe's heart fell slightly. "But..."

He waved his hand in ultimate protest. "No, no sweetie… not a 'not show up to prom' party… just an… 'if you wanna get white girl wasted in celebration, here's your chance' party."

Geneva couldn't hold back the smirk that was growing. "Well, who would I be if I passed up a chance to get wasted white girl style?"

"You wouldn't be you if you did pass it up." Meygan said jokingly to Geneva, as she continued walking past the small group with a box full of stuff from her locker. "Oh Iden, don't forget to give my sweater back. I will hunt you down boy." She glanced towards the male as she continued to take the box out to her car. 

Iden rolled his eyes. "I can't help it if I have the rack to hold it up and you don't." He snorted. Though he'd have to try and look for it. He had her sweater since… Freshman year? He wore it every Friday religiously.

Just at that moment, Alek came running up to the group wearing a smile that could be seen from outer space. "You guys will never guess what happened!" he exclaimed before giving anyone a chance to guess what he was talking about, he held out his left hand. Showing off the ring that now rested on it. "He finally asked!" He added, nearly jumping with joy.

"Honey! I was gonna ask if you got laid yet but this is definitely a step closer." Iden grabbed Alek's hand and yanked it towards him, examining the humble engagement ring. It was cute… but if anyone was putting a ring on Iden's hand, the rock would have to break his arm and shimmer perfectly in the light of the moon on a forty-five degree angle.

The girls gathered around to look at the engagement ring. "Alek, that's huge!" Phoebe hugged him and gave him a Euro-kiss, one on each cheek. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you so much, I had to show you guys. I mean it only took three years for him to ask me." Alek said as he purposely let the glow of the fluorescent light bounce off it perfectly. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Don't tell Zack, I haven't seen him yet to show him or tell him."

"Oh that boy is getting a text _*right_ now." Iden pulled his andriod out to begin texting.

Until his phone was pulled out of his hand. "Iden, stop being an ass even though it's your favorite pastime." Dylan held it out of Iden's grasp for a couple minutes. "I'll give it back when you promise not to use it for gossip."

Iden snorted. "Why do you think the cellular phone has advanced the way it has? In one press I can share to at least four different social media platforms."

Dylan held the phone up a bit higher. "Be nice, Iden."

Iden stomped on Dylan's foot and grabbed his phone. "Nice try you big, hairy-ass neanderthal."

"Iden don't you dare." A voice could be heard down the hall. "You honestly don't need to spill the tea, every time." Cade walked up to the group wearing a devilish smirk of his own. "Let's say you keep those pretty lips shut and I finally delete that real ugly photo of you."

"Not before you show us the picture!" Alek added, he still wanted to see this famous photo that Cade had been holding over Iden since junior year.

"Or if you want I can send it to everyone you're talking to on the dating sites you use." Cade stated.

He gasped dramatically, as Iden did most everything, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't dare you motorcycle-riding hippie."

Geneva giggled. "Be careful sweetie, don't tempt him to send it, just in case he isn't bluffing."

Phoebe shook her head at the group so far. "Iden… let's talk about this… white girl wasted party."

Iden beamed as he put his phone away in the pocket of his favorite pair of jeans. Actually, they were Jade's. He had this pair since Sophomore year and wore them religiously every Thursday. "Yes, let's." He cleared his throat. "So we're still gonna show up to escape the jungle and all, but it's after the lame ass dance ends at 9 or so. I'm talking about the scandalous 'after party' at my parents' luxury beach house. Beers colder than all of Dylan's ex-girlfriends and my bubbling hot tub more scorchin' than _Channing Yum-Yum_. Am I right?"

"Sounds like a fun time. Please tell me we can gets our hands your father's sound system?" Cade questioned.

"But Mr Yum-Yum isn't all that yummy." Alek pointed out as he rolled his eyes. "Like on a scale of one to ten, he's about four point five. At best."

Phoebe put a hand up. "Duke it out later guys, Iden… do you have everything you need for this party?"

Iden nodded. "Absolutely I do. I have various beers on tap via the wet bar in the beach house, x-amount bottles of wine are chilling on tap." He whispered. "I even have a couple friends who will make 'edibles' so bring some extra cash." He told them with a smile.

Cade narrowed his eyes. "What a hypocrite."

"Shut your pretty fuckin' face, Cade." He turned his attention back to Phoebe. "I believe I have everything we're gonna need."

She blinked in shock. "Uh, what about normal food? Plates? Napk- oh my, this won't do. If you don't feed the guests you'll have them staggering and vomiting all over the beach house."

Iden thought about it. "Good, it'll put the replacement maid to actual work for once. That girl can't do shit properly. If she cleans it up enough she'll remember how to do it efficiently the first time."

Geneva crossed her arms over her chest and heaved a sigh. "I've seen, hell, been with some entitled rich guys but you take the cake Iden! You're a straight up prick to work for. I'd be taking a shit in your hot tub and your bed."

Iden was near-speechless. "That's absolutely why you don't work for me."

Phoebe sent a group text out to her best girls who could always get things done. "I recruited Cloe, Sasha, Jade and Yasmin to pick up some munchies and bowls. I'm sure I can get one of the guys to do a bit of barbeque." She slid her phone back into her purse. "You don't want the party to fail in areas it really shouldn't."

Iden shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever babe, be done set up around 3 this afternoon if you can. I need to get a mani, pedi and facial all done before prom and if I don't look perfect, I'm _not_ attending."

Dylan chuckled. "Alright drama mama, chillax. I'll take you to your first appointment but I gotta ditch you after that to pick up my hot tamale." She wouldn't tell him what she was wearing to his prom, but he knew she was gonna look damn fine. She always did.

"Alright, beggars can't be choosers. Bye losers! Kiss, kiss." And with that, everyone was free to do as they pleased now that the 'Prince' had left the hallways… for the very last time it seemed.


	3. Blood Pearls: III

**Blood Pearls  
III**

The girls all high-fived one another triumphantly. "Damn, we're on fire!" Sasha praised the lot of them. Cloe, Jade and Yasmin had brought various grocery bags of chips and party mixes and set them on the table.

"Can we just talk about how absolutely freakin' gorgeous this beach house is?" Jade exclaimed as she ran her freshly manicured nails along the cheetah print upholstery on the dining chairs. The chairs and table were deep mahogany, the cupboards in the completely updated kitchen matched beautifully. "Whomever did the interior design for this place was on point."

The girls could definitely agree on that. The place was gorgeous. Phoebe joined them shortly with various coolers and multiple bags of ice. "Iden told me the fridge can make its own ice but if this place is gonna be packed… that refrigerator won't be able to keep up."

Sasha grinned and filled a glass with ice and dispensed some water. "Lord better have mercy on my soul tonight, I'll be downing tequila and regretting it tomorrow morning!" It wasn't very often that Sasha got out to partake in any partying. It was always studies, extra-curriculars and bed to get up and do it all again. Sometimes she was finding it hard to keep her part in the magazine alive.

Yasmin giggled and smiled. "I just hope someone fills your guardian angel in or they're in for a real treat of a night." She planned on getting a little reckless too. Just a bit.

Cloe sighed. "Not gonna lie girls, I could use this night out. The last month of school has been pretty stressful on me."

"You?" Jade questioned. "It's been stressful on all of us, Angel."

It was a bit rough with her family too though. Nothing bad, just sibling fights that really could be put off for another couple weeks or so. "That's true, I'm sorry girls."

"No, no… don't be sorry." Phoebe had only heard the last little bit since she brought the rest of the items in. "We all need some relaxing time. Iden told me to bring these trays of cookies, I don't know why but he told me to leave them on the counter so that I will do." She walked over and placed them just so. "I'd like to be one of the first back here to pour chips out and such but we'll have to see I guess."

Sasha looked down at her eighteen karat white gold _Tiffany & Co._ wristwatch her father bought her for graduating with honors. It was five minutes to three already! "We'd better go ladies, I have a hair appointment in twenty-seven minutes that I'd rather die than be late for so let's go!"

The girls locked up the beach house and hid the front door key under the quaint flower planter they found it under. It was prom-prep time! 

It had been a couple hours since last time he checked on the heir, the young blonde was given the duty of updating the royals every few hours. He finally reached the doorway of the suite though he wanted to scream when he noticed the all-important heir wasn't where he should be. "Oh no, she's gonna kill me." he said out loud as he quickly turned around to to find the heir's parents to inform them that he was missing – again.

Nearly out of breath, he swam into the throne room trying to find the words to inform the queen. How do you explain that you lost someone within a few hours _without_ losing your job? "Umm... your highness. I regret to inform you that the young, stubborn heir… is ah, he's kinda missing." The young blonde cringed.

Samudra lightly sighed. She knew this would happen. Every single time she sent him to his chambers he left. The boy was like clock-work. "I know." She decided she'd relieve this young guard of his impending doom feeling. "He left an hour ago."

The guard swore he felt his heart stop for a brief moment, she seemed a lot calmer then he thought the queen was going to be. "So do you want me to send out a search party or something? I'm sure he couldn't have gotten that far."

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you feel that would help. He takes the same route to the surface. You'd know what it was if you actually followed _him_ and not creeping around the reefs with your forever mate."

"Y-yes ma'am, you're right ma'am." The young guard replied before hurrying off to find some merfolk to help him bring the heir back.

 _The small yacht tilted this way and that way. It jerked back and forth and the rain was beating down hard. "Everything will be fine! Just hang on!"_

 _They tried to. Both of the boys tried to hang on but an angry wave crashed upon the boat and knocked the young teenagers overboard._

Cameron stared out into the ocean. The moonlight shining down made it look beautiful tonight. Looks could be deceiving… the ocean almost killed him once and took his parents away from him forever.

 _Burning… his lungs burned like they never had before. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't scream. Dylan? Where was he?! His body became cold first… then numb… before he was rendered unconscious by the cruel depths of the endless ocean._

Cameron pulled his foot up when he swore something touched it. It made him shudder _and_ almost drop his beer into the ocean below. _Below._ He set the red solo cup down on the flattened rocky surface beside him.

The blond exhaled sharply. He tried to wish away those bad thoughts but it was hard to do so when he was merely ten feet away from where he woke up after near-death. But at least he woke up right? Sure… orphaned though.

The ocean was a cruel, heartless bitch. His parents couldn't have a proper funeral since their bodies were never found and it killed him inside. "I should be over it… what, four summers ago it happened?" He knew no one was there, but sometimes it felt good to talk out to… anyone who might listen.

He shook his head and felt some slight vertigo. Iden and pushing his damn criminal cookies on everyone. A splash and gasp pulled Cameron from his intoxicated thoughts. Was something there? Someone? "Hello?" He called out softly.

Under the water, Penn glared up at the blonde who was on _his_ rock. Well it didn't have his name on it, but it was were he liked to stay whenever he came to the surface. He circled the rock a few times to see if there was a way he could get the other male off of it without actually revealing himself. He soon paused mid-circle and turned his attention back towards the other when his tail brushed the human's feet.

Even though Penn was still under the water his hearing was impeccable. It only came out slightly muffled for him but he could understand it for the most part. "It was just some slimy ass seaweed… I hope." He dipped a toe back in, only to have it tickled. Cameron nearly fell off the rock he was seated on as he scrambled to stand on it.

Suddenly a head poked out of the water. "I would watch my step if I were you." Penn tried to warn the other before he cut his bare foot on the sharp rocks.

"Holy shit!" Cameron caught his breath and regained his composure. "It's not cool to scare people like that." He was relieved yet startled at the same time to find someone else out here. Had he been here the whole time? "Did you like prom?" He asked, assuming the other graduated with them yesterday and went to the prom that took place earlier this evening.

The whole graduation ceremony was a blur for Cameron, he kept looking out into the auditorium and hoping to see his parents looking up at him, proud for accomplishing _something_ in his life so far.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here. No one is normally out this far." Penn said moving a bit closer, he had a feeling this human was familiar to him. He just couldn't place him. Maybe he had seen him on the beach before? "Prom? No... I've been here all day." He replied, trying to not feel stupid for not knowing what this human meant by 'prom'.

Before Cameron could ask anything else, he heard some splashing behind him along with Eitan, Koby, Iden and Zack running towards him at top speed in the shallow water. Before Cameron knew he was shoved into the ocean.

After being mercilessly thrown from the yacht and almost drowning… one of the first things Cameron did was take swimming lessons. He wanted to know proper techniques just in case he'd ever have to meet up with the ocean unexpectedly again he'd be ready this time. "The fuck guys?!" Cameron spat angrily at them. "Don't do that shit when someone's not expecting it!"

The more they laughed the angrier he felt. They stumbled away mumbling and laughing, not making sense to anyone other than themselves.

It wasn't until something brushed up against him again that felt like the slimy seaweed from earlier. "What _is_ that?" Cameron asked wide-eyed.

Penn turned around looking to see what Cameron was talking about shortly after it clicked that the blonde was talking about his tail. He backed away from him slowly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea? His sliver-blue eyes watched the human for a moment. "Please, don't freak." He asked, worried that it might cause too much attention on them.

Cameron blinked. He couldn't tell if it were the combination of things clouding his hazy judgment or pure fascination. "I-I won't." He spoke barely under a whisper. "What are you?" He questioned.

He lifted up his tail to show the other his fin, as the moonlight revealed the coloring of his scales. "Well the proper term – is merman." Once he was sure the other had see the fin, Penn tucked it back into the water. Just in case the other males showed up again.

This was the biggest mind-fuck Cameron had experienced… ever! This was only shit you read about or watched growing up. It wasn't real… or was it? "It's real?" He swam away from the 'mer-person-fish-hybrid-kinda-human-thing' and pulled himself back up onto the rock. "I'm just… I'm gonna be honest, this has got me fucked up!" He exclaimed in a quiet whisper. "I mean… this ain't real… no way."

"You can say what you want, but it doesn't make it true." Penn said, feeling slightly agitated at how Cameron was reacting to his honesty. "The fact remains that I am what I am." He added going under the water for a moment, then popped up a little farther away. Penn didn't understand why it hurt him that this human didn't believe him.

Truthfully he should be lucky the other wasn't believing him, for if his mother found out that he revealed the merfolk were not just fantasy, she would have what humans call, a cow and a half. Penn just continued to float there… he watched this human carefully. He tried to see what the other might do next.

"Wait," he really wasn't sure why he was calling after the serpent, no… mer-man? "please… don't go." He sighed. "I don't want to be alone with my thoughts..." It was why he didn't partake in… this, party scene… very often. It always opened up the depths of his mind that he'd rather keep hidden.

As Penn watched this human carefully, he tried to see if it was a trick. Last thing Penn wanted was to be caught off guard. Penn dove under the water for a moment, before slowly appearing in front of the blonde. He stayed, not saying a word as he stared at the other. "I'll stay as long as you want." It was all he said as he noticed the pain in the other's eyes.

"Thank you," Cameron noted. No one had ever actually stayed when he wanted them to. "you're the only decent part of this ocean. I hate it." He told him. Though he wasn't sure if he'd be offended. Wasn't this his home?

"That makes two of us." Penn stated, as he slid onto the rock beside Cameron while he watched over his shoulder. He took in the view of the humans on the beach... dancing? "Magical." It was all he said before turning his attention back towards the human beside him, wondering what made him so different from the others.

Cameron chuckled. "Not magic, it's called being under the influence. It makes you do stupid things." He glanced behind him as Meygan took her shirt off, cheered and tossed it into the fire pit. How the hell would she explain that one to her folks in the morning? Stupid. They all were.

"CAM! BUDDY!" Someone shouted for him. "WHERE IS MY HOMEBOY?"

Cameron panicked slightly. "You have to go..." but he didn't even get the name of this… creature. "be safe." He urged the other, giving him a little push as he scrambled to jump off into the shallow waters on this side of the rocky wall. "H-hey… what's up?"

"Shots! That's what's up!" Cameron rolled his eyes, he hated that he had to leave… the fish-boy he just met. He met them half-way instead of putting his new friend in danger.

Though both Cameron and Penn wished their conversation hadn't been cut so short… and that they got each other's names. Next time! At least… they hoped there would be one.


	4. Blood Pearls: IV

**Blood Pearls**

 **IV**

He swam around the rock a couple times before jumping upon it. He ducked slightly so he could still see over the rock but not be seen by others. Sliver-blue eyes scanned the beach for the blonde. An annoyed sigh escaped from his mouth as he flicked his tail in the water. He poked his head higher over the rock, he tried to see if it was the angle that was giving him the issue when it came to finding the other.

The dark haired boy's eyes widened when he saw a couple rather close to the water. Both wrapped in each others arms, their lips touching. He swore he knew that girl. He inched himself up the rock to get a better view. The young boy nearly fell off the rock when he figured out exactly _who_ this woman was. "No way." Penn said to himself, "I would know you anywhere." He said studying the couple.

Meanwhile, Dylan kissed her with the deepest passion he could muster after indulging in a few recreational fun-items. "Mm, Yarra..." He called her name softly. "I love you."

Her heart thumped in her chest, her long brown hair cascaded down her back just passed her buttocks. The faint yet warm sea-breeze jostled it around gently. "Dyl… I-"

Yarra's gaze shifted to the rocky barrier around the backyard of the beach house with a small opening to the open ocean. She noticed a pair of icy-blue eyes staring at her from within the dark. She would've been scared if didn't know exactly who's eyes those were. "What's wrong babe?"

She had a drink in her free hand. "I'm thirsty! Yeah… I'm _so_ damn thirsty."

Dylan looked down at her hand that was occupied with a cup. "You already have a drink though."

Her pretty green eyes looked down at her hand and she flung it as far as she could. "And now I don't. Babe, please?"

Dylan raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders after giving her a kiss he headed inside. The moment he was gone, she marched with vengeance. "Penn! Penn I know you're there you little fin-flipping, sushi-roll damn it, what the hell are you doing here? Have you gone insane?!" She reached over and smacked him upside the head. "You could get yourself killed out here!"

"You're one to speak." Penn mumbled, rubbing his head were the other made contact. "By the way, that hurt. And why are you yelling at me when you're pretending to be something you're not?" Penn questioned the female, as he shifted on the rock moving down to hide better.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Penn, there's so many things you don't know! Gosh, I wish I could talk to you but I can't right now..." She sighed. "Let me say goodbye to Dylan first. Stay low, don't get caught." She heard the beach house door open and Dylan slightly stumbled down the stairs with a drink in each hand.

"Hey, there's my thirsty girl." He stopped in mid-step and thought about it. "Sorry, you're not thirsty- thirsty, you're physically thirsty."

She giggled and pushed herself away from the rock. Walking towards him.

 _'She knows how to use those things so well… exactly how long have you been playing both sides, sis?'_ Penn thought angrily to himself, though he couldn't peel his eyes away from the situation.

"I know what you mean, thanks my knight in shining armor." Yarra took a generous sip of the drink. Then she downed the rest of it.

"That's my girl!" Dylan praised as he picked her up, simultaneously dropping his drink that he forgot he was holding. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. "Damn, I've gotta be _the_ luckiest guy in the world."

Yarra's cheeks blushed heavily. He was always saying these nice things to her. It made her feel so… special. "I wouldn't disagree..." she told him with a smile. "I have to go though."

"Nah, it can wait, can't it?" He furrowed his brows and frowned. She was leaving this party way too early. "Let me take you home."

She giggled, knowing exactly what would happen if she let him take her home. "Baby I can't. Please, it won't be long before I'm right back here in your arms. I promise."

He sighed dramatically but hugged her close after he let her back down on her feet. "I love you."

Yarra smiled genuinely. "I know, I love you too. Trust me, I'll be back."

Dylan finally let her go and headed back into the beach house. Yarra took a run for the rock wall. She jumped and stuck the landing just before diving elegantly into the open ocean. When she was submerged into the water, her legs fused together and her long accentuated tail formed. She always had the prettiest fluke in the family.

"So Yarra was it?" Penn questioned his sister, still sitting on his rock with arms crossed over his chest and his tail flipping in the water resulting in small waves. "You wanna talk? So let's talk."

"Yes, because Yamit is a lame name." She heaved a sigh and swam a bit closer to her kid brother. "Penn, there's so much you need to know. Where do you want me to start?"

"Well most likely from the beginning. I wanna know it all." He stated, as he looked over his shoulder at the people dancing and just seeming to be having the time the time of their lives. Penn turned his attention back towards the other, he wished he could even have five minutes of that freedom.

She leaned against the rock that Penn was still perched upon. "I couldn't stay away from him Penn." Yamit (also known by her alias, 'Yarra') bit down on her bottom lip. "Do you remember that tragedy four years ago?" She asked him softly. "You might not remember it… we each saved someone?"

"The ship that flipped?" He questioned remembering the two boys being tossed in the water. His eyes widened in realization. "That Dylan, he's one of those kids isn't he?" Sliding off the rock.

She nodded right away. "Instead of staying away… I came back to see him. Dylan." Her cheeks tinged pink just saying his name. It made Penn roll his eyes but on the inside… he kinda wanted something like that too. "I saved him and they would have died if it weren't for us, you do know that right?" Yamit continued, not letting Penn get a word in edgewise. "It made me think… this was a second chance. His eyes, my goodness those eyes. I've been coming up here for awhile now." She gave Penn's shoulder a light squeeze. "I'm sorry I never told you. Mom and dad don't know either."

"So where do they think you go? 'Cause I found out birth giver has known I've been coming up here for a while." Penn stated, a little annoyed that he was the only one getting in trouble. "Well I found that out earlier today. Although I'm happy you found someone that makes you smile." The younger of the two stated. "How often have you been coming up here? Ever since we saved them?" That's when it clicked in, the blonde he was speaking to earlier. That must have been this Dylan's friend they saved four years ago, why else would he hate the sea so much?

"I've been coming up here… pretty much since then yes." Yamit bit down on her lip again. She figured what his next question would be. "Penn, being up here… isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Now you're starting to sound like our parents." He said slightly heartbroken. "If it isn't all that it's cracked up to be, why do you keep coming back? Answer me this, dear sister."

Her green eyes connected with his icy-blue. "Because I love him, Penn. I didn't think it would matter this much. No… I didn't think _he_ would matter to me this much."

"Sounds magical." Penn said pulling his sister into a hug. "Couple more questions. One, clearly he doesn't know about your tail? I figured… with the way you hopped the rocks and all."

Yamit squeezed Penn, then let him go. "See… if a merperson dares to come to the surface, they can earn their land-legs. It's complicated but let me try to explain." She took in a breath, sharply exhaling. "If you fall in love with a human and they return your feelings… a kiss from them, gives you legs." She could see the wheels in Penn's head beginning to turn wildly. "But they _have_ to return the same feelings. They have to love you too or it won't happen." She shook her head, her long hair floating in the water around her. "But there's consequences. I'm not talking being grounded to your chambers. I mean serious… serious consequences. You have to do a lot of thinking before you decide if this is right for you."

Even though this mostly was a lecture, Penn sat through it. At least she was going on about something that held his attention.

"You mean there isn't a spell, it's gotta be love?" Penn said, almost upset. "What kind of consequences? How serious? Right now I'd be willing to do anything." Penn inquired.

She smiled, her brother had such an imagination on him. "Yes, it's 'gotta be love'. Penn… y'know how grandma is two hundred and ninety-seven years old?" Penn hadn't met up with her very often. He wouldn't say he was close to the old sea-witch – as his father called her – but he knew of her, yes. "If you choose to have legs and love a human, you choose having legs… over having a long life. I don't know of any merperson turned human… who's ever lived passed thirty years of age." Yamit tucked her hair behind her right ear. "And you have to decide… at twenty-one, if you choose land or sea, and whatever choice you make… you make it for eternity, however long you may live. Do you understand?"

"That doesn't sound fair. So you either find someone in the sea and can live for many years. Or give up your years and find true happiness on land." Penn's eyes widened at the thought. "So does this mean... you have to figure out if you want to be with Dylan by your next birthday?" Not likely the idea of losing his favorite sister.

She solemnly nodded. "Yes, that's right. Forever." She pulled herself up over the rocky wall just a bit. "I love him so much, I know he loves me too. I just… I don't wanna hold him back. What if I'm not the one? Sure he loves me right now… will he still in a few years from now?" Yamit would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about bearing her man's children one day. "I'm most fearful about mother and father. Would mom come after Dylan? Have him killed for… brainwashing me or something?" She sighed. "You know how unpredictable she is. I adore her and all but the woman's psycho."

"I believe father would be alright with it, he'd just wanna see you happy. But our psycho birth giver, that's a different story." He looked down at the water, wondering if she knew he had taken off again. "I can't tell you how she'd react, 'cause she freaked earlier on me for coming up here. Although it's not like you're the heir, so you might not get in too much trouble."

Yamit nodded, Penn was correct. "You're right. You see it as annoying, we saw it as… she really never cared about us because you were her gem. Even if you piss her off, you're still the golden boy." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not mad, it is what it is. But it took a toll on Anyssa. Why do you think she ran off with the first merman who would take her?" She flipped her tail to make some ripples in the water. "If I choose legs over life essentially, you understand I'll be exiled from the sea right? I'll..." she sniffled slightly. "I'll never be able to see you, or mom, or dad… or any of our family ever again. But on one hand… I might be lucky enough to have my own with Dylan. But if I choose family over Dylan… I'll never see him again."

Penn could see by studying his sister that this decision really seemed like a hard one for her to make. She was pained by it and he could see it clearly on her face.

"That's... a real tough choice. It sucks because I wouldn't be able to sneak up here and come up here and see you." Penn said, thinking about how it must have been like for his six older sisters. "Y'know, I never meant for you guys to feel left out or less loved." Penn said taking his sister's hand.

She hugged him. "I know you didn't. It's just how mom is, she isn't getting any younger. It must be scary for her too." She tugged his arm. "Come, we'd better get going before my love thinks about skinny dipping with us." She giggled when Penn scrunched his nose up. He forgot humans liked to… jump into the ocean without their clothing. They both dove under the surface, headed home… for now at least.


	5. Blood Pearls: V

**Blood Pearls**

 **V**

Swimming along side his sister felt like old times, they hadn't hung out like this in awhile. With his parents trying to make sure he was ready for the throne and Yamit finding love on the surface, it was something else stuck within his mind. There was a chance he could possibly be on land with a major cost.

"He seems good for you." Penn said out loud, watching his sister from the corner of his eye. "You're happier. I can see it in your eyes."

They stopped in front of the boulder that marked the entrance for the underwater cave, once they went through Penn knew the hard part began. They would have to sneak past the guards to enter the city. They both heaved a sigh as the two siblings moved the giant rock so they could get through the small space. "Sis, y'know... as much as I would miss you, if this Dylan makes you happy. I'd go for it." He informed her as the boulder moved revealing the small tunnel.

Now wasn't really the time she wanted to discuss this. "Penn, please… I can't think about him when I'm here." She shimmied her way through the tiny cave, apparently she gained a little weight in the rear since she'd last been home. "I'll miss him too much and dart back. We have to focus."

"Understandable." With that he followed quietly behind, focused on not cutting himself off the sharp rocks.

She could see the opening up ahead and pushed another rock out of the way. Yamit successfully swam through and reached in to pull her brother through. "This thing is hard to get through on your own."

"But it hasn't stopped either one of you before, now has it?" Tethys stood non-negotiable. "I had intentions on finding one of you, but I seemed to have found another scavenger along for the ride."

Yamit's eyes widened and she glanced over at her brother. They were caught red-handed…

"Dad, we uh, were just... out for a night... stroll?" Penn questioned wiggling his way out of the cave. He immediately noticed that his father was not in the mood for joking around. He bit his lower lip, this side of his father scared him. It took a lot to get him this angry. "Dad I can explain, just listen please."

He had his arms folded over his chest. "Penn your mother and I have both heard enough of your excuses. And dragging your sister into this?"

"That's where you're wrong!" Yamit swam directly in front of her brother, shielding him. "Penn didn't drag me into anything. It's really the other way around if you even knew what you were talking about."

"Is that so?" Samudra's voice echoed from behind her loving husband Tethys. She floated next to him and looked at her children. The two youngest… Yamit and Penn had been near inseparable since his birth. Yamit often called Penn 'her baby' when she was but the size of a guppy herself.

"Mother." Yamit greeted coldly. It made Samudra wince as if she'd been struck by something. "I've been co-living with humans now for the last three and a half years."

Samudra sighed lightly. "Giving your sea life up for legs are you?" She gave a sinister-like smile. "What's his name? I'm not stupid, Yamit… who is this boy?"

Penn gripped his sister's hand nervously, "Mom, please." Keeping her close as possible. This whole thing was making him uncomfortable, since this was his mother's first time meeting him back at the tunnels.

"Don't you 'Mom, please' me child! You don't understand the dangers of the human world. Of course it's fascinating, thrilling even! But if you go up there and something happens-"

"Like what, mother? Happiness?" Yamit fired back at her. Her entire being was trembling, not with fear, with anger. "His name is Dylan, and I saved him from drowning to death almost four years ago!"

Tethys stood shocked. Had it truly been that long since she started visiting the surface? She must have formed some serious relationships up there within that time span. "Yamit, you know we aren't allowed to interfere with whom the sea decides to claim..."

"We both did. I saved someone and so did Penn." She could almost feel her brother glaring at her from behind. "You can't control us as much as you'd like and it just kills you, doesn't it?"

Samudra smirked, she would be proud if she wasn't so angered. Yamit had a lot of fire in her soul. "Don't turn this one on me Yamit, you're just mad you got caught. You, I could mostly care less about, your brother is supposed to be ruling this Kingdom shortly. I don't need you influencing your brother and feeding him poison about the land life."

She still stood her ground… as well as she could with a tail. "He doesn't want to."

Samudra barely flinched. "Let him speak for himself. Penn?"

"Mother! This is enough. How can you say you don't care for Yamit, aren't you the one always going on about family?" Penn snapped at the figure in front of him. "I don't understand how you can be so heartless, why can't you just be happy that we're happy? Why mother?"

She sighed heavily. "Look, if your sister wants to spread her newly found legs that's her business. If she wants to throw away her life expectancy… that's also her business. I won't have you wrongly influenced by her ways."

"It's not her fault though... It's mine. Four years ago when we saved those boys... I was the reason we were up there in the first place. She followed me to make sure I wouldn't get hurt, because Yamit knew if I didn't come back * _you_ would be heartbroken mother." He now stood his ground in front of the mermaid who scared him the most, looking her right in the eyes.

"Penn, sure that might have been your fault… but you weren't the one who made me come back." She told him, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "I know I shouldn't have saved him… but what was I supposed to do, let him die? Suffocate to death?"

"It would've been for the best and you know that, Yamit." Samudra informed her daughter. She knew what humans were capable of, they deserved the nastiest of deaths, every last one of them. "But since you turned light-hearted and all… I think you and your brother both need to turn into your chambers. Your father and I will discuss further course of action. Come."

With that both Penn and Yamit knew that it was useless to argue any further. What was done was done. What had been said was said. There was nothing else that could be done. They all swam in silence towards the familiar sights of the city they knew all too well.

"Where is my chamber room?" Yamit asked as she swam around the one giant room that seemed to belong to Penn and only Penn at this point. "Our chambers were located right next to your-" She stopped herself and rolled her eyes. Did her parents really get rid of the room she had grown up in to extend Penn's own chambers? "They didn't think I was coming back… ever. Did they?" She asked her brother hastily. She hadn't been gone that long, only a few weeks. She had been graciously staying with Dylan and his family. Yet her own family had packed her things up and tore down the wall between the two chambers.

"Oh, didn't you know? Mommy dearest is building special guest rooms for you guys, she figured since I'm to be king one day... that I would want my own suite." The male stated, rolling his eyes as he slid onto the coral chair that decorated his room.

Yamit slowly sank down to the floor and she began to aimlessly doodle upon it. "Maybe she figured I wouldn't be back." Her green eyes locked with Penn's. "It's nice up there, y'know. I've stayed with Dylan and his family. They're a lovely bunch of humans." Though they didn't know that she was a mermaid… of course. "I have a device on land that Dylan gave me to communicate with him. He's so sweet."

She didn't realize that all this talk he was hearing about the land only made him want to explore up there more than ever.

"I honestly don't know what that woman thinks." Penn stated getting up from his chair and moving towards a coral shelf he had in his room. He picked a small object up and brought it to the other. "Here." He said holding out a little crystal charm. "I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but now seems right." With that he sat down beside the other. "Kind of matches Dylan's eyes." He stated letting it sparkle.

She felt a strong stinging sensation from the back of her eyes. "Oh Penn, it's beautiful. Thank you!" She couldn't help the tear production that had begun. She sobbed and hugged her brother close.

His heart sunk when he noticed a few pearls slowly float down to the floor.

He hugged his sister back, though he wished he had the power to give her what her heart truly wanted. "Hey Yam, how about we go see what they're planning? I mean, if we're in trouble, might as well have the upper hand at least." Penn said wearing a devilish smirk.

She thought about it for a moment. He did have a smart approach. And she was rather curious… the want to know when she'd be able to see Dylan again was too strong to let it be.

"Wouldn't you be interested in knowing what they have planned? What kind of torture they want to put us through?" Penn asked as he moved toward the opening of the room. He poked his head out to make sure there was no guards. "Unless you're scared?" He teased, looking back at the other with that daring gleam in his eyes. He noticed she smiled. It was small, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Lead the way, oh brave one." She teased him back as the two of them slid out of the room, into the hallway… they peeked around the corner to make sure no one was there to catch them. The siblings quietly maneuvered around the under water castle, their movements quick and rapid to the doors of the throne room where they knew their parents would be...

"Samudra, darling..." She paced back and forth in front of her throne. "don't you think that your words were… I don't know… a bit harsh?" She stopped in mid-pace just to glare at him. "I know your view of humans has been tainted and it was my fault." He stopped and she stared at him.

"Go on."

"It's just that," he paused. "not all of them are bad. My dwelling was terrible, yes. I was abused in more than one way… if I hadn't met you Sammy… I wouldn't be alive."

She swam over to him and embraced him. "Shh, I know. I know."

He pulled apart just slightly to look into her eyes. "My point is… I made a sacrifice to be here with you. I regret nothing. But I also left nothing behind. Don't you think that the decision for Yamit is already hard enough without your bias sea-views?"

She rested her head upon his strong shoulder. "Of course I know it's hard. I just… I figured that if she left the sea angry at me, it would make her decision that much easier to make."

"So you yelled at her, belittled her intelligence so that her decision to reside on land would be easier for her to make?" He wanted to make sure that he got all of the facts lined up.

She nodded. "Did I go too far?"

"Yes!" He answered her with no hesitation. "You told Yamit that you didn't care about her."

Samudra shifted her gaze to the coral palace floor beneath them. "I wanted to make her decision easier. If she were a mother, she would know that the love you have for your child, regardless of how many, is unconditional no matter what."

"What about Penn? You don't think this will stop him do you?"

"Of course not." She knew it was foolish to think that in the slightest. Of course it wouldn't stop Penn. He shared a lot of her personality traits. It was why they clashed as hard as they did. "I just want him to make the right choices. If he doesn't want to rule the kingdom that's ultimately his choice. I, we… _*he_ just needs to be sure. Once he gains his legs and chooses permanently… there is no turning back."


	6. Blood Pearls: VI

**Blood Pearls**

 **VI**

His vibrant blue eyes struggled to focus on his own reflection in the mirror. His head was throbbing. What the hell happened? Iden opened the medicine cabinet of the bathroom and fiddled with a bottle of aspirin. He shook the pill bottle and three tablets came out. He popped the lid back on, tossed them in his mouth and grabbed a vacant cup neatly sat beside the faucet. He only put enough water in it to wash the aspirin down.

He didn't struggle once as he swallowed three decently sized tablets. He set the cup back down and sighed. Today was the day he was going to rock bed-head. Although he really didn't look that bad, he thought about having a quick shower to freshen up. He moved the shower curtains back and screamed when he saw a couple passed out in his shower/tub combination.

Iden shut the curtains and exited the bathroom, nearly tripping on someone else who decided to sleep on the floor. Or maybe they landed there? "What the fuck?!" He could feel his blood boiling. "Everyone get the fuck out except for my elite crew, you know who you are!"

No one could sleep any longer with Iden screaming orders like the queen he was.

Phoebe, the usual Bratz-pack along with Dylan and Cameron were part of Iden's elite crew. Although he didn't mind if Phoebe brought her boyfriend along, he was a nice piece of eye candy. And Eitan was too good looking for Iden to be slightly annoyed by his girlfriend, Geneva.

After everyone, whom wasn't deemed 'elite' was gone, he sighed dramatically. As if he battled and won an entire war on his own. "Now, my darlings… if I, and I mean you, don't get this place cleaned up my parents will have an absolute conniption fit. We don't want that."

Jade folded her arms over her chest. He was so rude sometimes! Alright… he was rude most of the time. "Listen Iden, stop being your usual dickhead self and pay attention," the others were overjoyed to hear Jade dish some of Iden's own medicine back at him. "we, and I mean you, are going to be fucking nice or we'll just walk out without helping you because it wasn't our, and I don't mean collectively but singularly, idea to throw a 'ditch prom' after party like a spoiled little bitch." Iden just stood there dumbfounded. She was the only woman that could put him in his place. "Now, if you'd like our help tidying up, we're gonna have to hear you ask us nicely."

"Woo, damn Kool Kat!" Sasha sipped a bottle of water as she leaned against the counter for support. She wasn't too steady on her feet after last night. "You're a feisty bitch before coffee, aren't you?"

Jade smirked as she shook her head, trying to will away the headache that had formed. Although she was sure the headache had a name… and it was Iden. "Absolutely."

Iden knew better than to challenge Jade but he also didn't want to clean all of this up by himself. "Guys, please?" He asked them softly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yasmin asked him as she had already gathered some of the empty bottles around the kitchen-area. She wasn't cleaning this up for him… she was only cleaning it up because the sight was making her nauseous all over again.

"Guys." Iden addressed them all, even Cameron and Dylan who had come in to see what was happening. They had been outside watching the beautiful sunrise. "If you please help me clean this place up… I will gladly treat us to a nice, warm breakfast that we could all use."

Jade smiled and gave him a hug. "That's much better." She let go and they soon began the ultimately dreaded clean up of the after party. "I'll always take bribery before attitude."

The restaurant wasn't lavish… he knew a fancy restaurant made the majority of his friends uncomfortable so he opted for a smaller, friendlier place. The food was good here even if to him, the service was mediocre, they seemed to love it every time. Everyone had finally arrived. "Hiya babe," Bryce leaned down and kissed Phoebe's cheek.

"Hi handsome," she greeted him back as he sat down next to her. "glad you could make it."

"Me too." He sat down and picked up the menu. "I guess the party got a little crazy last night?" He could probably tell by the looks of everyone alone. He was semi-sad he had to miss most of it it as he had to go home earlier than expected.

"Yeah." Dylan answered as he set his menu down meanwhile Cameron hadn't even picked it up yet. "It got quite crazy. I don't even think I remember most of it."

Iden smirked. "Honey, those are often the best parties. You know it was wild if it's foggy in your head. Probably better off that way." He winked.

Sasha seemed to be scouring the menu. "Damn, I need some comfort food. Like now. I gotta be energized before I head to confessionals." They all shared a laugh.

Cloe waved it off. "Oh Bunny Boo, you don't have to go to extremes. You were actually pretty chill."

Yasmin nodded. "Meygan on the other hand, that girl lost her top in the campfire. Well, lost is putting it lightly..."

"She tossed it in the flames like a wild ass animal." Phoebe finished. It was completely unlike her. "Lost, please."

Bryce laughed. "That's just Meygan for you. Usually it's Geneva here." He gestured over to her and she swatted in his direction.

"Well for once it wasn't. Actually I was pretty much with Eitan _all_ night." She nuzzled his cheek and kissed it lightly. "We made love, twice!"

Iden scrunched his nose up at the thought of heteros contaminating his bed. "Good lord, I may have to burn it."

The blonde beauty swirled the straw around in her iced tea. Her gaze fell upon the male who hadn't spoken since they arrived. She tried to get his attention since the moment they met in grade school but Cloe feared he only saw her as a friend or sister. She flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder and continued to watch him until the waiter came to take their orders. Cameron excused himself from the table suddenly, leaving Dylan to order his food. _'Why won't he notice me?'_ she thought to herself until Sasha poked her side. She realized it was her turn to order.

"Umm... the blueberry pancakes, please." Cloe replied, rubbing the side that was now sore.

She then got up from her seat and headed straight for the bathrooms. She wanted to check in with Cameron to make sure he was alright.

A small smile swept across her face instantly when she saw him walking out. "Hey Cameron..." She started off, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

"Hey Angel." He said as he quickly continued the path back to his seat.

Cloe stood there in utter shock, she couldn't believe he just walked right by her.

After that figurative slap in the face Cloe made her way back to the table... hoping maybe she could talk to him more.

Yasmin sat there quietly sipping on her water. She watched as Cloe painfully tried to flirt with Cameron for the hundredth time since they arrived. Everyone knew that she had this huge crush on Cameron, but for some reason Cameron and Cloe never dated. Dylan used to inform them it was because Cameron saw Cloe as more of a sister than a girlfriend. It was understandable since they grew up around each other and all.

"Hey Angel, that's a real cute top." Yasmin stated, trying to distract her from feeling so annoyed. She could understand why… Cameron wasn't giving her the time of day but there was no need to take it out on everyone else.

"Thanks Yas, my mom found it online. She's thoughtful like that." she answered, adjusting the shirt so it sat more comfortably on her body. "At least _s_ _he_ doesn't ignore me." Cloe muttered under her breath as she glared briefly at Cameron.

"I have to get the website, I need one." Yasmin complimented as she took another sip of her water to pass the time.

Dylan noticed that Cloe had been staring at his best friend and he knew that Cameron wasn't interested in her. He also knew first hand that it annoyed Cameron. No matter how many times he told her that they should just remain friends... she didn't get it and always flirted with him.

"Sorry about the wait folks, we're awfully busy today." The waiter explained as he collected the menus he had forgotten to take earlier.

"My iced tea has been empty for at least five minutes." Cloe told him snappily as she shook the glass.

"Oh my apo-" the waiter began to apologize for the inconvenience until Cameron spoke up.

"No, don't you dare apologize to her. She's doing what she's good at - being a straight up bitch." He glared at Cloe. "What's your fucking problem anyway? You haven't stopped sulking since we got here."

Cloe blinked in shock. "I-"

Cameron took a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to the waiter. "That's for dealing with entitled girls like _*her_. I don't know how you do it but you're doing a great job." He stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Where are you going?" Cloe asked Cameron. It was the only words she could force out.

"Far away from _you_ as fucking possible. You just don't get it Cloe. Do you think I'm that stupid? I know you've always had a thing for me, but I didn't then and I don't have any feelings for you now… and you need to get over it. I've tried to be nice but you just won't back off!" He took a breath and regained his composure. He apologized… to the waiter. "I'm sorry for causing a scene in your establishment. I'll remove myself. Pardon me."

Cloe grabbed his hand and he shook her grip off immediately. "Cam, please-"

"Don't fucking touch me, Cloe. Ever. And Yasmin lied, that top sucks on you." He felt so angered that he could just go off and ruin her, but this _was_ him holding back. He stormed out of the restaurant, delicately opening and closing the door on the way out.

Geneva bit her lip, she hadn't realized that she'd been gripping Eitan's hand the entire time. "Well… he's not lying. I mean, that top isn't the greatest you've ever worn..." Eitan nudged her with his elbow. "ow."

Cloe, as she did everything, dramatically ran off to the bathroom.

"That was a bit harsh..." Jade began as the rest of the table sat in silence. Even Iden couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened.

"That top does suck on her though." Iden pointed out, finding his voice once again.

Sasha sighed and glared at Dylan. "What the hell was that?"

Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why you expect me to know."

"You're his best friend, of course you'd know." She picked up her steaming cup of green tea and lightly blew on the liquid in attempt to cool it down.

He sighed. "Guys… I'm sorry, I have no words for how he reacted. But… he _has_ been more than nice to Cloe but she won't back off. She even tried to sext him on multiple occasions, did y'all know that?"

The girls blinked in shock. Angel sent provocative texts to Cameron? Yikes.

"We didn't." Jade spoke on behalf of the girls.

Bryce sighed. "It's annoying when you've made it clear that you're not interested and someone keeps bugging you, like maybe you'll date them out of pity? Say yes to shut them up?" He grasped Phoebe's hand. "That wouldn't be a sturdy foundation for a relationship, now would it?"

Everyone at the table thought about it… but no one could prove Bryce's words wrong. "Something must be bothering him." Phoebe added, she didn't know Cameron as well as Dylan did, but she knew him well enough to know that snapping in public wasn't his style. "I mean, he never lashes out like that. The boy even told her that her shirt sucked! He was seething. I could tell that much. I don't think she was the direct cause… but she didn't help either."

Dylan shook his head. "I don't know… something's up and I gotta find out what it is."

The waiter, though shocked at the amount of drama coming from this table, came back with various items that the group had ordered. "Thank you hon," Iden dismissed him after all the plates of food had arrived. "stay Dylan. Might as well eat breakfast before you poke the insanely mad, possibly diseased bear."

Bryce held the growing smirk back as best he could. "I guess we don't call him blaze for nothing, that temper is certainly fire."

"Now, now… shut up and let's eat!" Iden dismissed all the chit-chat and they dug into their meals.

Yasmin took a few bites of her breakfast as she stewed in her thoughts. Her friend was in the bathroom upset and her food was getting cold. She quickly dabbed both sides of her mouth with her napkin before dismissing herself from the table. Yasmin went to find Cloe and see if there was anything she could do. She pushed the restroom door open and her heart broke when she could hear the sound of crying.

"Angel? It's Yasmin." She spoke softly as she walked in and closed the door, hoping the other would talk to her. "Please talk to me..."

"Oh Yas, I don't understand why he's so mad at me!" She said blowing her nose into a small bunch of toilet paper. "I just _love_ him, so much." It was her go-to excuse whenever he told her where to go and how to get there. Cameron had never lashed out that hard at her previously.

She pushed open the stall door, it pained her heart seeing the blonde girl's mascara running down her cheeks. "Oh Cloe..." she truly felt sorry for the other girl. "I hate to ask this... but Dylan was telling us you were sending pictures to Cameron. The inappropriate kind." She mentioned… curious to see how Cloe was going to react.

She stopped mid-cry to be offended. "Oh Pretty Princess, I would never! Yes, I love Cameron – but I wouldn't do such a thing like that. I do have a bit of class y'know." Angel said as the tears started falling from her eyes once more. Yasmin gently pulled her friend into a comforting hug, as she wiped away some of her tears. "I don't know why they would say that."

"It's alright Angel, I'm sure it isn't true..." Yasmin said as she rubbed the other girl's back in small circles.

"It just hurts so bad, I love him so much and he hates me. I don't understand what I ever did to him!"

Yasmin thought about it. She knew that Cloe heavily crushed on Cameron, but she kept saying that she 'loves' him excessively… and there was no way she didn't know that he didn't return her feelings… so why wasn't she letting it go? "I don't know Angel, you should give him some space and let him cool down on his own. He'll come around when he's ready." She told Cloe, taking a some paper towel and dampening it, handing it to Cloe so she could wipe the sad-looking make up off. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold. Then how about we go get mani-pedi?"

"Fantastic idea Yas, after this morning I really gotta spoil myself. Maybe after our nails, we can go shopping too?" Angel asked, the tone in her voice alone sounded instantly happier, as if she hadn't been upset at all. She pulled her lip gloss out of her pocket and applied a fair amount to her lips.

The brunette stood there, totally confused at the other's actions before tossing the dirty paper towel into the trash. "Umm.. sure. Sounds like fun I guess." She opened the bathroom door and stared at her friend whom was still checking herself out in the mirror. "I'll meet you back at the table then." Yasmin finally left the bathroom, pushing away the feeling something about this wasn't right. She wanted to believe Cloe since she was one of her dearest friends, but she wouldn't lie to her face, or would she?


	7. Blood Pearls: VII

**Blood Pearls**

VII

He sat on the coral throne lost in deep thought, it had been a few days since he was last at the surface and he couldn't get the blonde male out of his head. "Penn, are you paying attention?" The ruler of the under water kingdom questioned her son. He shifted his gaze away from the open archway that over looked city and towards his mother instead.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Samudra rolled her eyes as delicately as she could without him taking too much notice. "As I was saying... son, every action has a reaction and a consequence. Sometimes we've had it in the past where our neighboring kingdoms fell on hard times and wanted to borrow resources from us. What would you do?" She asked him, arms folded across her chest impatiently.

"Well personally, I would try to help them as much as we could. If we had extra food and supplies, then why not?" He stated, as he stared his birth-giver right in the eyes. "I mean, if we ever fell onto hard times, we would hope others would help us." The young male said casually leaning back on the throne.

"Penn, that is the hope. However, what must be done?" She began to pace back and forth. "You must take inventory… find out what you currently have in your kingdom before you agree to anything." She looked up at her son and continued her lesson. "You cannot give others resources that your own kingdom relies on. It would be like taking candy from one child to give it to another. One stopped crying, but the other started."

"Yes, mother." The male replied turning his attention back towards the archway. "So even though you badly want to help them, you gotta be strong and tell them no if it's not possible to help them?"

Samudra gave a stern nod. "Yes. You must know when to be generous and when you cannot afford to be. This not a game, you have hundreds of lives in your hands. A ruler..." she heaved a light sigh. "must not be selfish. They must put the happiness of those lives ahead of their own."

He pulled his attention away from the archway once more, he had been watching a few young merfolk play a game he and his sisters used to play. He sat there staring right at his mother. When he thought of someone of power, she had always come to mind. In his eyes she was the perfect ruler, she could be very strict yet there was a soft side. A side many didn't get to see because she was a female and needed to prove she could handle being a ruler and a mother. He began to wonder if he would ever measure up and be as good as her or would he be the sole reason this kingdom died.

"So, by doing inventory it helps eliminate the chances of getting taken advantage of as well? Because you would know what you could give or do to help out, without jeopardizing the safety of the kingdom." The young male questioned sitting up straight, knowing his mother caught him slouching.

She gave a weak nod. "Yes, dear." Samudra knew that this wasn't where Penn's heart belonged. He tried… oh boy did he try and she knew it was for her. He could do anything that his heart desired _if_ he put his mind to it. He had to truly want to do it… this, she feared it wasn't his thing. "Penn… I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for trying. Trying to appease me. But… we aren't getting anywhere. Do you feel the same?"

He let out a small sigh, was it that noticeable he wasn't paying any attention whats-so-ever? "Mother... I know I can do this, you said it yourself before that I know this stuff. It's the fact my mind isn't in it, I know it should be – but I can't focus. I just want to make sure I see something before I become King." He replied as he looked at his mother. "I know it's selfish, I guess I am but... I just need to see the world, maybe find love. When you were my age, you were having your sixth child. Most of my sisters have at least one or two children, I can't even find a partner to settle down with. How can I be a King... if I can't find someone to spend my life with?" The young male informed his mother, trying to hide the fact he could feel the stinging sensation of tears in his eyes.

She could feel a smirk pulling the edge of her mouth. "You'd be an eligible bachelor whom also is royalty."

Penn shifted his attention back towards the window, "How did you know my father was the person for you?" He questioned her. "I mean, I overheard you and him talk... he isn't from this world. How did you know you would be happy bringing him here?"

Samudra sighed and brushed some hair back. "Oh Penn, your father was among some of the worst humans I had ever witnessed. If he didn't tell me that not all humans were bad… I'd have never believed him. I didn't know that I'd start a family with him… until ah, I was expecting your sister Anyssa… on accident. So, we had to make a split-second decision… your father had nothing to lose and I only had something to gain. I was very physically attracted to your father, of course I still am, but it wasn't until it became… more than just him and I… that we thought about a future together." She shook her head. "I'm not advising you to go out and get a woman pregnant, I'd rather you not make the same mistake your father and I did." Before he could register her words incorrectly, she figured it was best to explain herself right then and there. "None of you are a mistake… but your father and I are a rare percentage that made it through such a situation and love one another even more for it."

"Don't worry mother, I'm not ready to make you a grandma yet. I'm still trying to figure things out. I want to find my partner before I even think about kids, not a moment sooner." He stated, swimming over to her and wrapping his mother in a hug.

She smiled and tightened her grip around him. He would always be her little boy. "Thank goodness, I'm not ready for children from you yet. You're still a handful on your own."

Her car was parked outside the nail salon, Cloe was seated in her car lazily scrolling through the photos on her phone. "Come on, Yas." Cleo spoke out loud to no one, waiting was driving her crazy. After more scrolling she found a new photo she had taken earlier that day and sent it off via text message captioned: _Missing You xoxo_

She was brought out of thought with a light tapping to her car window, the blonde was surprised to see Yasmin standing there. Cloe knew she was supposed to meet her dear friend, but was also shocked since the brunette canceled their last girl time for some reason. "Hey Pretty Princess, it's great to see you." The blonde said climbing out of the car and hitting the lock button on the key ring.

"Great to see you as well Angel, sorry for being late. Mom wanted to start shopping for my college stuff." Yasmin spoke giving her friend a warm hug.

"Already? We just got finished with high school." flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder, the two girls headed towards the salon for their appointments.

"Yeah, she wants to get as much done as soon as possible. That way we aren't rushing around when time gets closer." Yasmin stated holding the door open.

"Oh ladies, you are always looking so fabulous! Ready to get your nails done today?" one of their regular nail technicians questioned.

"Always!" Cloe stated walking over to one of the empty chairs where they started the pedicure.

"Are you getting the usual or did you want to try something different?" Cloe instructed the technician as she had done many times before.

Yasmin on the other hand, quietly followed her friend, she sat in the other empty chair as the technician began their work. "So Angel, how are things?" she questioned, sipping on her cucumber water.

"Alright, Cameron still hasn't bothered reply to me. I bet he knows he was in the wrong and can't face me." The blonde informed the other as if she hadn't been there to witness his meltdown herself.

"Well Angel, you did upset him the other day." Yasmin pointed out. It was her attempt at trying to get her friend to see that what she was doing, was wrong.

"But Yas, we're prefect together. Everyone knows it. I don't understand why he can't see it, he's too stubborn I guess."

"Angel, you really need to get your head out of the clouds. Can't you see you're losing him as a friend by acting this way?" The brunette inquired. "I don't want to be rude but..."

"Then shut up Yasmin, since you clearly don't know what you're talking about. Cameron does have feelings for me, he's just scared to go public." Cloe snapped at her friend.

Yasmin sat there in shock, not knowing how to react. If she could at this moment she would storm off and not even bother with the blonde. She was too angry at Cloe's snappy response to notice the blonde was dialing someone's number on her cellphone. Only being brought away from her thoughts when the other gave an irritated sigh. "What's your problem, now?"

"Nothing that I'm talking to _you_ about." Cloe retaliated and waited a few more minutes before dialing once again.

From the corner of her eye, Yasmin recognized Cameron's phone number but his contact name was 'My Babe'? This had gone way too far. She scrolled through her own phone to match Cameron's number… it was a perfect match. What the hell was going on with Cloe? "I… I think you're obsessed and you might need help, Angel."

Cloe glared over at Yasmin. "Excuse me? I think you need to mind your own business. If you want to call me obsessed because I actually give a shit about someone other than myself? So be it."

"What are you saying?!" Yasmin jumped up and spilled the warm water her feet soaked in briefly. The nail technician backed up to avoid being splashed as she rushed to grab a 'wet floor' sign and mop. Yasmin hadn't meant to cause an inconvenience.

"I'm saying you can leave. Bye." She crossed her arms over her chest and even shifted so her back was slightly towards the other girl. Someone she thought she could call her best friend…

"That won't be a problem, my pleasure Cloe!" Yasmin stepped into her flip-flops, both her feet soaking wet and making 'squishy' sounds as she made her angry exit… past Jade and Sasha whom were coming in to join them… or so they thought. Yikes!

The guys were playing a two-player game on the _PS4_ console in the basement rec-room. It was built more like a man-cave for Dylan, his dad and Cameron. Ever since the boat accident and Cameron's parents deaths… he stayed with them as Dylan's parents, were also named Cameron's godparents. The phone vibrated and the blond's face immediately read annoyance.

"Cloe... _again_?" This was the fourth time in a row that her call kept coming through in the last hour. Even Dylan was starting to get annoyed.

Cameron heaved a sigh. "Of course it is. Like, isn't this shit harassment?"

Dylan thought about it. He wasn't sure if it truly was harassment by definition but it certainly was getting exhausting. "It's similar… shit, is changing your number an option?"

Cameron furrowed his brows. "I'd rather not, then I gotta change it at work and everyone else except Cloe would have to have it… it sounds like a lot of work for bullshit. I don't know how to make it any clearer than what I said at the diner." He knew he was wrong to call her out in front of all their mutual friends. He was sort of hoping that the embarrassment alone would be a lesson learned but apparently she didn't get it.

"Yeah that was… real clear I thought!" Dylan decided now was as good a time as any to talk about it. "In fact, you were a real ass man."

Cameron nodded. "I know, I know and I feel like shit now… but I don't regret it. I feel bad, but she was bound to know I was gonna blow up at some point." His phone dinged with a notification.

 _Cloe_

 _Picture attachment_

Cameron slid his phone along the coffee table to Dylan, who looked at the incoming message and cringed. "Shit, she doesn't give up, does she?"

"Right? For fuck's sake, what am I gonna do?" He set the console controller on the vacant sofa cushion beside him while he rubbed his temples.

Dylan stared at the message. "Do you mind if I-"

"Fill both your fucking boots, man."

Dylan took Cameron's phone and unlocked it with a single swipe to the right. He kept no lock-codes on his phone. He had nothing to hide. The picture was taken from a higher angle, but there was Cloe in all her blonde glory, cupping her left breast and her lips were pouted. Her toned stomach was bare and she was wearing a cute set of lingerie. It was captioned: _Missing you xoxo_

"God damn, Cloe."

"Don't tell me you find her shit attractive," Cameron started, clearly offended by his best bud's words.

Dylan shook his head. "No, no… I'm just shocked that she thinks this is… cool? Like, Yarra and I have done some pretty nasty things, we've even tried different shit but like, she doesn't send me pictures, I don't send her pics. I mean, I don't think that sending anyone a picture of my dick is really gonna make them jump in the sack with me. It would make them think I'm an easy lay or desperate I think."

Cameron couldn't agree more. "Exactly, that's what I'm saying. Cloe needs to stop."

Dylan handed Cameron his phone in disgust. "Good luck with that."

Cameron typed and sent a message. "Will this get through to her?"

It simply read:

 _STOP!_

Dylan shook his head, "Man I hope so, she's a mess… not even a hot one."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock-knock._

Dylan wasn't expecting anyone over and his parents were out for their 'date night' so to have someone knocking at the side-door was strange.

He set down his controller on the coffee table and approached the first set of stairs to the landing of the side door. He opened it and nearly got tackled by his brown-haired, green-eyed beauty. "Yarra, hi baby!" He was truly glad it was her… but who was with her?

She kissed his cheek. "Yes, yes I missed you more." She nuzzled her nose into his cheek and backed up. "May we come in?"

"S-sure, of course." He let them both in and lead them further downstairs.

Cameron's jaw dropped and he swore his heart palpitated. He wasn't the boy from Iden's party the other night... was he?


End file.
